Explosion-proof enclosures are used to contain circuit breakers and motor controllers in an atmosphere such that any flames or arcs are contained within the explosion-proof enclosure. The enclosures are comprised of cast metal body and covers which are usually bolted together. It is often necessary to actuate the breaker or reset the motor controller without opening the cover of the enclosure. Thus operating handles or mechanisms must be provided on the exterior of the enclosure.
Prior art explosion proof enclosures have used operating mechanisms on the cover of the enclosure to operate the circuit breaker and motor controller. A problem has been encountered in that since the cover is hinged it is often difficult, if not impossible, to align the operating mechanisms with the circuit breaker handle and the motor controller, with the cover in the closed position. Therefore it is desireable to provide operating mechanisms for circuit breakers and controllers in explosion-proof enclosures that can be aligned and adjusted while the cover of the enclosure is in the open position.